1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel, and more particularly, to a method for accurately detecting touch panel noise and performing signal control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current production requirements of a capacitive touch panel have strict tests for accuracy and jitter. Designers are encouraged to raise a signal to noise ratio (SNR) to satisfy these requirements, where the SNR can be improved by increasing the signals or by decreasing the noise. In a touch controller of the capacitive touch panel, the main noise comes from elements outside the panel such as the liquid crystal module (LCM), power source and light source. How to accurately detect and lower the noise becomes very important.